Look at What You Did
by Kittyreaper
Summary: Blue called to him with a hushed but firm tone, "Vio, what are you doing? Get back here." The Link in question held up a hand to silence him. "Don't worry, fam, I got this. I recently read the Hyrule Historia." [LoZ crack to cleanse the soul, a self-indulgent one-shot series that grew a plot]
1. Look At What You Did

**Ahh, nothing like crack writing to cleanse the soul. The title of this addresses both Vio and myself.**

 **Warning(s): 1 curse word, suggestions of violence, spoilers for Four Swords Adventures and Skyward Sword, characters having access to books they really shouldn't have access to**

 **Word count: 717**

 **Whether or not I continue this crack fic of "what is my life" is highly debatable, but have fun, I guess.**

* * *

It was the final battle. In the Palace of Winds, the Hero of the Four Sword stood up against Vaati, the evil wind mage. His corrupted form hovered, tail lazily dragging across the arena. Several pairs of wings kept him adrift, a far too large eye boring into the young heroes' souls. Maniacal, nearly psychotic laughter echoed throughout the room, the bat monster tilting up with sadistic delight. The Red Link just about peed himself. Vio stepped forward.

Blue called to him with a hushed but firm tone, "Vio, what are you doing? Get back here."

The Link in question held up a hand to silence him. "Don't worry, fam, I got this. I recently read the Hyrule Historia." He shouted up to the villain, "Hey, Vaati! Why are you always kidnapping Zelda, anyways?"

The eye-bat blinked. "For her light force, of course. I thought you were the smart one."

"But why the light force?" He crossed his arms. "Zelda may be the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia, but it's not like she's the most powerful being in Hyrule."

"... What."

"Wait, no-" He gasped. "-Don't tell me. You seriously don't know about…" His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "... Demise?"

"What's a 'Demise'." Vaati gently lowered himself to the ground.

Vio smirked. In the background, Shadow could be faintly heard failing to restrain a swoon. "For your information, Demise is the King of All Evil."

His eye widened. Vio eagerly elaborated:

"Long ago, when the world was new and the Triforce had just been created, he gathered all the monsters and demons of the underworld in an attack against the Goddesses. He was only sealed away by the combined power of Hylia and her champion."

Vaati deflated. "That's normal for villains in this universe."

At that, Vio's smirk became a grin. "But is it normal for villains to come back?"

"Not entirely." His attention was stolen once more.

Vio continued, "After his master's sealing, Demise's demon sword found a way to bring him back. His second attempt at world domination went about as well as his first, the hero and the Goddess sealing him away again, but, this time, Demise left them a little gift. Before he was forced away, the Demon King cursed the Goddesses' Chosen Hero to be plagued by a mortal incarnation of his hatred for the rest of eternity. If the hero was born again, a part of Demise would be there to combat him."

"Why are you telling me this?" He seemed to sneer. "I don't see how a history lesson is going to help me."

Vio raised his hands complacently. "I just thought you'd want to know the full story before we got to the meat of things. Answer me this: who's the villain who's shown up the most?"

His eye narrowed in thought. "Ganon."

"Who seems to have the biggest vendetta against the hero?"

His tail scratched the floor. "Ganon."

"Who has the Triforce of Power?"

His joints went slack, eye wide in realization. "Ganon."

The hero's grin adopted a sense of deviousness. "So, who do you think is the incarnation of Demise's hatred?"

The red of his eye glowed, nonexistent brow furrowing. His short fur stood stiff, entire form trembling. His scorpion-like tail lifted, slamming into the nearby statue of himself, his bellow as loud and dark as thunder. "Ganon!"

Vio nodded. "Oh and by the way, Ganon's been playing you. He's using you to regain his status among monsters. He took over the Dark World while you were out, and is probably planning to kill you himself if we don't do it first. He's kind of a dick."

By this point, a dark, menacing aura had befallen the beast. The ground beneath them began to shake. The heroes looked between the enraged villain and the magical earthquake nervously.

As if only remembering their presence, Vaati barked, "Take the princess, and get out of my sight!"

A rather confused Zelda fell from the sky, landing safely within Green's arms. Without further ado, the party ran. The stone door shut behind them, coming unsettlingly close to catching the end of Red's tunic.

The last they heard of the great wind mage was a slightly more collected command. "Shadow, hold the fort. I need to have 'words' with my 'partner'."


	2. When Things Don't Suck as Much

**Warning(s): Adult language, blatant abuse of cool, magic powers, suggestions of violence**

 **Word count: 1,002**

 **Note(s): This happens sometime before "Look at What You Did" and Four Swords Adventures, while Vaati is still sealed inside the Four Sword. This also follows the idea that most if not all Zelda villains end up in some weird villain limbo while they're sealed away between conquests. For the entire scene, Vaati is in his Vaati Reborn form, because I adore the concept of Vaati realizing all the other villains are taller and scarier than him, and only using his Reborn and Wrath forms around them to make him toler and scarrier.**

* * *

Slightly broken chandeliers lit up the ballroom, exposing hundreds of moblins, stalfos, and so on. The fragrant sound of a dozen violins was muffled by the idle chatter of the guests. At the very back laid a mahogany table, at which sat the most loyal and high-ranking of the Demon King's minions. This was where the sorcerer had lurked at the beginning of the evening, but now, two hours later, he found himself basking in the dimness of the second floor balconies, a punch bowl full of bonbons in one hand, a spell charging in the other.

Bored, red eyes flickered over the scene below, eventually settling on a busty, blue-skinned woman talking to the Lord of Darkness himself. While their interactions had been brief and uneventful to say the least, something about the younger witch had always rubbed him the wrong way, so the irate and malevolent loner took delight in targeting her. With a wave of his hand, the glass in hers burst, spilling iced tea all over her new dress. The Gerudo beside her gawked for a moment, then looked for someone to yell at, a hot, steaming rant on his tongue. It didn't take him long to find the culprit, his deadliest glare met with naught but lavender eyebrows raising in faux-innocence as pale claws popped another stolen treat between his lips.

Said culprit had to withhold a snicker as the king stormed off. He mindlessly played with the goods until he heard heavy, boot clad feet ascend. He didn't even flinch when the other came to stand next to him, despite his lingering expectation of disaster.

He was discomforted by the dark chuckle that replaced the usual shouted death threats. "Who would have thought the great and powerful wind mage would resort to pulling childish pranks on his fellow villains for entertainment?"

He took his time before speaking. "In some cultures, it is considered polite to bring the host a gift in return for their generosity. Consider the amusement brought by my 'childish pranks' your gift."

"Some gift," he growled. "You caused the other shit to happen, didn't you? The servers tripping on nothing, Zant and General Onox's plates getting switched, the ice sculpture of me melting?"

The grin on the accused's face was evidence enough. "Did you like the keese?"

"Goddesses, don't get me started on the keese." A gauntlet met the green of his face. "Why did you have to put them in the kitchen? Couldn't you have just, I don't know, let them fly around the ballroom? The staff are going to be cleaning out the cupboards for days- no, weeks!"

"Aw, but if I didn't do that, how were you going to remember me in the weeks to come?" Even the eye on his chest scrunched in only half-serious affection. "Here, I'll make it up to you. Have a chocolate for your troubles." He casually tossed a candy at the king's face, hitting his cheek. A single golden oculus twitched.

"Speaking of the chocolates, is there a reason you took all of them?"

"Yes, and a very good one at that."

"Oh really?"

The grin spread wider. "Collateral. If you never invite me to one of your 'Villain Conferences' again, I'll stop ruining your party."

The gracious host of the evening glared up at the sorcerer. "Vaati."

His only responses were a titled eyebrow and a mocking echo, "Ganon."

Ganondorf Dragmire sighed, "Why do you hate these so much?"

Vaati the wind mage observed the continuing dance with no little contempt. "It's a waste of time and energy. I could be plotting my revenge against that blasted hero, yet here I am, stealing candy and taking my frustrations out on the most pathetic excuses for evil I have had the displeasure of meeting. I accepted your invitation, as I have every other year, for the sole purpose of appearances." He rolled his eyes. "After all, no one says no to the King of Evil, Lord of Darkness, Champion of the Damned, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Ugh." He bit into another chocolate.

"You're salty because you don't have any friends to spend the night with." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

He nearly spat the chocolate back out. But, instead, he hastily finished it before turning to scowl at Ganondorf. "E-Excuse you?"

The night's victim of unwarranted wrath was rather indifferent to his situation. "You rarely talk to the other villains, and when you do, your interactions are less than polite. You spend all your time holing yourself up in the Limbo Palace of Winds and never have guests. I only invite you to things because you're powerful and useful. Otherwise, I wouldn't bother. I know 'Prideful' is your middle name, but face it. You don't have friends."

The victim turned victimizer punctuated the end of his speech by taking a handful of candies. Vaati just watched him, eyebrows furrowed, jaw dropped. He snapped,

"I have friends!"

"Alright, name them."

He answered, hesitant, "There's Shadow Link, sort of, and-"

Ganondorf gave him a firm look.

Vaati averted his gaze with a pained expression. "-And that's it."

"What, you're not even friends with me?"

"You're not a friend." He swiped a few more candies, chewing them bitterly. "You're the asshole I sometimes work with because I have no other choice."

"... Good to know."

For a few beats, they observed the ball in silence. They stopped when tremendous screams floated up from below. Vaati casually remarked, "Looks like they found the bombchus."

Face an infinitely darker green than normal, Ganondorf raised a pointed finger at him, mouth wide and scowling, only to hold back whatever tangent he'd prepared as the west wing of the dark palace exploded. He stormed away from the balcony's edge, then quickly shouted a "This isn't over!" before disappearing down the stairs. Vaati just sat back and relished in his fellow schemers' distress. He huffed, drowning his loneliness in stolen chocolates.

 _Who needs friends when you have magic?_


	3. The Title Was too Long

**Full Title: "This Is Why You Don't Keep Important Things From Vaati"**

 **Warning(s): Adult language, spoilers (particularly for Skyward Sword and Four Swords Adventures), suggestions of violence**

 **Word Count: 1,002**

 **Note(s): This takes place after "Look at What You Did," and jfc guys** **h** _ow is anyone reading this?_ **Not going to lie, I mainly decided to finish this chapter because I saw more people had been reviewing somewhat recently, and figured it'd be cruel not to. Just a reminder: this story is purely self-indulgent crack for me, and that's why it rarely if ever updates. I only have a vague plan for what's going to happen, the plot I have figured out is probably going to be very short, and I don't find myself extremely motivated to work on this anyways soooo. I'm probably going to write at least a few more chapters to ensure the story gets satisfactorily concluded, but still.**

 **Alright, PSA's over; enjoy the chaos.**

* * *

Vaati was an impatient man, the kind of person who favored bluntness over politeness. He had never been one to draw things out. Of course, Ganondorf Dragmire knew this. From the moment they first met, it had been painfully clear to him that "Good things come to those who wait" was not a phrase Vaati was familiar with. Keeping the previous in mind, when the aforementioned sorcerer burst into Ganondorf's office, slamming the door open with enough force to make him feel second-hand pain for its hinges, he was expecting a screaming match to ensue.

What he was not expecting was for his associate to stare him down for a moment, then abruptly start admiring his decor.

"What kind of plant is this? It smells nice," he said, his gentle fingers on the hibiscuses defying his narrowed eyes and deep scowl.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, but answered nonetheless. "They're hibiscuses, a type of flower. If you would like some of your own, I can recommend a place to get them."

The only response he got was a noncommittal grunt. For a few minutes, Ganondorf watched in silence as he continued to glare at the flowers, until, eventually, the king returned to his work. Just as he began thumbing through stacks of paper, the mage bitterly commented:

"So, a little birdie told me there's a new king of the Dark World."

Ganondorf paused. "Yes, I believe the switch was recent." He smugly noted the twitching of one of Vaati's eyes, the small, black marking on his cheek jumping along with it. "While his reign is new, people are already saying he far surpasses the king before him."

 _There's the kicker._

"Oh really?" He turned to properly face the other, robes flowing out behind him from his jerked spin. There was a deadly aura about him, a sense of impending doom that almost rivaled the constant cloud of malice that clung to his former ally. Almost. "Because I heard he's a filthy, thieving liar who bends people to his will, then leaves them for dead when they've fulfilled their purpose."

"Isn't that exactly what you do?" Ganondorf quipped. His smirk quickly fell as a gust of wind launched the hibiscuses into the wall next to him.

"We had a deal!" The demonic being's face was now a bright, fuming violet. "You would get the Triforce and Hyrule, and I would get the Light Force and the Dark World! We both agreed it was fine to screw over our minions, but never each other, you backstabbing _little_ -"

"Hey, you said you would stop lording your height around!" He rose from his seat with enough force to knock the chair to the floor, pounding his hands onto the desk. "Honestly, you can change your form whenever you want. Goddesses know why you stick with that one-"

"-I'm not compensating for anything! I have more power than most could ever dream of! I stay in my Reborn form as a visual reminder of my terrifying might and to make sure the idiots I have the displeasure to scheme with take me seriously! That's all-"

"-Is that so?" The Gerudo pointed at him in accusation. "Because I have a theory. I think, before you became a demon, you were _short_ -"

" _I was not_!" He screeched, the ground around him setting afire.

This time, Ganondorf didn't even try to hide his anguish. "Do you know how expensive that rug was?"

" _Who cares about the stupid rug? I'm not, was not, and will not be short! I am an all-powerful God among monsters, and you will do well to remember that!_ "

"Oh come on, what's the point in remembering a villain who won't even show up again?"

The fire turned to ice. Vaati forced from clenched teeth, "What… did you just say?"

"You heard me. You're just a secondary antagonist. After this, you'll probably disappear into obscurity. You're a one shot character who got a lucky break," he growled.

"In my defense," the mage spoke deliberately, forcing each individual syllable to sink in, eyes glowing dangerously, "not everyone has the privilege of being the reincarnation of Hyrulean Satan. With that for a peer, anyone would have trouble working their way up."

Ganondorf went stock still. His innards turned to stone. The words died in his throat.

Vaati chuckled humorlessly, "Let me guess, you thought I wouldn't find out." His face contorted into a look of pure rage. "Because you didn't tell me, I had to learn it from those Goddess-damned Heroes! My mortal enemies were more honest with me than my fu _cking partner_ -"

"Oh, for the love of- You're acting like I'm the bad guy!"

" _And you aren't?_ "

He sighed in exasperation, rubbing at his temples. "Leave."

A harsh, wheezing burst of air rushed from between Vaati's teeth. "No. This is my office. This is my palace. This is m _y_ -"

"I don't care." The barked retort cut through the expected monologue with no resistance. "We're too worked up to talk about this. We need some time apart. How about we try again in a week?"

Silent clenching fists were the only response.

Ganondorf peered up with eyes that felt, looking into them, like staring at the sun. When he next spoke, his voice was dangerously low. "Vaati, if you don't leave right now, I'm going to kick your ass. That's not a possibility; it's a certainty."

The great wind mage took a long, deep breath, and turned around. "Fine. If you want me to leave so badly, I'll leave, but don't expect me to come back."

He thundered off, and, in an enchanted middle finger, a disastrous wind swept through the room, strong enough to knock paintings from their hangers, books from their shelves. By the time the door sounded its close behind him, Vaati had left Ganondorf alone in a room of broken objects and lingering bitterness. The demon king planted his head in his hands, exhausted and resigned.

He did not look forward to trying to fix this.


	4. Things Have Been Quiet

**Warning(s): Adult language, spoilers (specifically for FSA and, to a lesser extent, Skyward Sword), suggestions of violence, references to kidnapping, references to death and reincarnation**

 **Word Count: 1,911**

 **Note(s): This is the third part to "Look at What You Did" and "This Is Why You Don't Keep Important Things From Vaati."**

* * *

The sun's embrace encompassed Hyrule. A few short days ago, when the dark clouds dissipated, the world was pleasantly reminded it was summer, and the people were more than happy to accept this; they were sick of that period that had been winter in all but name. Included in this population were the four heroes of legend, who had bravely confronted the wind mage, returned the stolen princess, and banished the gloom that had long been the kingdom's oppressor. Now, they frolicked in the castle gardens, rolling in the earth around them, which was sweet-smelling from the mix of flowers and fresh morning dew. Their laughs - shrieks - were so loud - filled with mirth - that it was surprising they didn't bother their fellow denizens.

As the Green Link landed on his back with a humorous noise, he gazed at the sky above, bright and blue and exactly how it was meant to be, and his face stretched in an untamable smile. Zelda was safe; the immediate universe was back in order; Vaati and Ganon seemed to have removed themselves from the equation; with his superiors out of the way, Shadow Link had all but disappeared; and, one of the most unexpected yet welcomed results of their escapades, Green got to stay with the three kids - identical to him, but, at the same time, so, _so_ not - who had become his closest friends. Since the Four Sword hadn't required resealing, they were able to remain separate, a blessing they could never thank the Goddesses enough for.

Right as Green found his eyes growing wet, he was shocked back to awareness as his red counterpart flopped onto his torso. "Dog pile on Green!"

"What? No!" Green jovially yet futilely shoved at Red to get off, only for the other to pull him into a death grip of a hug. "Vio, help!"

From where he observed the struggle, the Violet Link shook his head insistently, just barely restraining a chortle. "No, I think you can handle this."

"Vioooooooo!"

"Hey, no fair!" Red gave an outraged cry. "If you're going to ask for help, then so am I. Blue! Blue! You need to get over here and wrestle Green with me!"

Blue was the only Link not to partake in their games. Instead, he stood at the ready nearby, sword drawn.

Vio sighed, "At ease, soldier. It won't kill you to enjoy yourself."

The other's eyes narrowed. "Maybe that's just what they want you to think."

"Or maybe you're going delusional," Vio immediately snapped. "We haven't seen hide or hair of any monsters since the standoff. It's over."

Blue gave him an unreadable look. "You… you poor, naïve soul. Don't you know? It's never over. It's never been over. Every time you finish your chores, every time you kill and-or seal away your mortal enemy, every time you think you've finally beaten some stupid trial, the Goddesses throw another one at you, and then spit on your shoes. We live in an endless cycle, a marathon that stretches into infinity. There's no hope for us, no light at the end of the tunnel. All we have to look forward to are pain and heartbreak, and the horrible realization that we're going to have to do this all over again in a few centuries. Evil will always find a crack in the armor of justice, and as the dawn knows the inevitability of night, the hero is burdened with the weight of his life, death, and inevitable rebirth. This game we play - this miserable cat-and-mouse - may keep the balance of the universe, but at what cost? At. What. _Cost?_ "

The garden was eerily still. Green and Red, having abandoned their shenanigans within the first sentence, stared at Blue in shock. Vio took in his hard expression with all due blankness.

"... You read the Hyrule Historia, didn't you?"

"... Yes."

"Danggit, Blue, I told you not to!" Vio groaned, smacking his forehead. "It was too much for you!"

Blue scoffed. "Yeah, but that just made me want to read it even more. And I'm glad I did! Now I can be prepared for the next attack."

"For the love of Nayru, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Vaati's gone. Ganon's gone. They're not coming back-"

Vio was rudely interrupted by the formation of a miniature tornado. All Links instantly reached for their hats, the winds strong enough to make the trees quake, sheets of verdigris and beryl green flying through the air in a vibrant curtain. As the sudden storm died down and the leaves fell to the grass below, in the cyclone's center was revealed to be an unusually small man of purple. His one exposed eye, a jarring gash of cardinal in a sea of lilac, shone with sadistic mirth as his lips split in a grin, words of tar dripping from his mouth.

"Guess who's back?"

The heroes stared, speechless. It was several beats later that Green at last broke the silence.

"... Vaati?"

The wind mage rolled his eye. "No, it's the Tooth Fairy. What are you, blind? How did you miss the wind show?"

" _You're so short, holy Hyrule!_ " Red squealed.

"Wha- I'm not short!" Vaati sputtered. "I just shifted my form to put you at ease, so you wouldn't attack me. This isn't my natural height!"

"No, no, that wasn't an insult. It was a compliment!" He speedily back-pedalled at the darkening of that mystically red eye. "Short's adorable." Punctuation to the statement, Red beamed cheerfully.

The typically disarming gesture appeared to have an adverse effect on Vaati, who soon flushed plum in what could only be anger. "Consider yourself lucky I need you alive. Once this is done with, call me adorable, cute, or anything of the sort again, and I will not hesitate to destroy you."

"Wait, so you're not here to kill us?" Vio raised an eyebrow.

The color gradually left his cheeks. "No, unfortunately. I'll explain once everyone's here."

As if on cue, the princess rushed onto the scene, skin pinched above her nose, rosey lips contorted in a frown ill-suited for her gentle features. She gasped upon reaching them.

"Vaati? What are you doing here?" Her melodious voice broke in fear. "I thought you were banished."

He returned his attention to Vio, highly unamused. "What did you tell her?"

Vio shrugged. "What she needed to know."

Vaati opened his mouth to question, then thought better of it, shaking his head and beginning on a new, more pressing topic.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've deigned to grace you with my presence."

"'Deigned?'" Blue quietly echoed.

Green raised him one "'Grace?'"

The malicious grin rebounded at full force. "I'm moving in with you!"

" _What?_ "

"Tch. Don't tell me you're deaf as well," he sneered.

Vio spoke up, carrying resoluteness, but the tremor in his voice and the cold sweat on his forehead betraying the feelings he tried to conceal, "This is because of the fight, isn't it?"

Vaati's displeased expression gave way to cold annoyance. "I can't lock myself in the Palace of Winds because that's the first place he'll look, and I'm not giving him another chance until he gets on his knees and begs for it."

"I feel like I'm missing something. Explain? Please?" Zelda glanced between them.

Vio, the one who knew the most about their current predicament and the events that led up to it, was the one to explain. "When we confronted Vaati a while ago, we got him to stop not by fighting him, but by revealing some incriminating information about his supposedly trustworthy 'partner,' causing him and Ganon to turn against each other. Apparently, it was so bad that Vaati's run off and is doing everything he can to avoid Ganon."

She still looked confused. "And you thought this was a good idea why?"

Vio shrugged again, only looking somewhat-sheepish. "Work smarter, not harder."

"Regardless," Vaati raised his voice on just that first word, "of why you did what you did, what followed was most definitely your fault, so you should be the one to pay the consequences. You can do so by allowing me to stay here while I make that spoiled -" the insult was coupled with scorn best likened to the type of winds that made it rain sideways "- _pig_ work to get me back. Keeping in mind our… complicated relations, I won't ask for much, just room and board."

"Oh, fuck no."

Red was aghast. "Blue! Language!"

Blue was incredulous. "Really? My 'language' is what you're worried about?" He gestured wildly. "Vaati the wind mage - the guy who tried to kill everyone - just showed up, out of nowhere, and said he was moving in, and _that's_ your biggest concern? What the fuck, Red?"

Glowering, Red looked up at Blue, fully prepared to give him the sternest talking-to of his life. However, before he could do so:

"How long?" Zelda asked.

Vaati slid his gaze to the side, tongue creating a series of curt clicks. "I would estimate a month. Perhaps two, depending on how stubborn he feels like being, and how badly I want to screw with him, but certainly not three."

"Do you swear you won't hurt anyone in any way while you're here?"

"On my non-existent soul."

"And no one will have to know your true identity, aside from us?"

"Nope."

She hummed before concluding, "Then I don't see a problem with this."

The heroes became a flurry of panic.

"This is the worst idea- !"

"You can't be serious- !"

"Vio, you lied to me- !"

"He kidnapped you- !"

"Silence!" They obeyed the princess's order immediately. She gave an indignant huff. "We have two options: we can consciously let him loose in the kingdom - to do who knows what, who knows where, with who knows who - or we can have him stay in the castle, a secure environment, wherein we can watch him and trust the royal guards to prevent conflict. Which do you think is better, A or B?"

An unhappy chorus of 'B's sounded from the group. Zelda nodded her approval. "Alright. In that case, Vaati will be living at Hyrule Castle until further notice. As far as outsiders will be concerned, he's a sorcerer who had a magical accident, and has been offered shelter until he finds his way home. If anyone here leaks the truth, there will be dire consequences. Am I clear?"

The Links answered affirmatively in unison. "Crystal!"

Zelda met Vaati's eye pointedly. He toned boredly, "Yes, I understand and accept your terms. If it's not too rude of me to ask, may I escort myself to a guest room now? I've had a long day, to say the least."

"You may."

With the granted permission, and a flick of his hand, Vaati disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving the remaining garden-dwellers no time to shield themselves from the surge of air and small-but-common debris. While the heroes picked nuts and leaves from their persons, they muttered irritably, in hushed tones. They undoubtedly questioned Zelda's decision. He was her kidnapper. He was an evil man who had nearly plunged Hyrule into darkness. He was an immortal demon with a lust for power. And yet, as she thought of the future this day had turned them towards, she felt nothing but serene interest. It had been getting quiet around here, and if Zelda had learned anything from her painless childhood in the lap of luxury, it was this:

 _Quiet's boring._


End file.
